


parties, coffee shops and football games

by odetodun



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged Up, Angst??, But a nice happy ending, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, a self indulgent college au, theyre 18, we love the losers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetodun/pseuds/odetodun
Summary: eddie kaspbrak is enjoying his life at college, until a certain tall loudmouth enters his life.





	parties, coffee shops and football games

Eddie was at a party, a fucking frat party. He could honestly kill Bill and Stan for convincing him to tag along. He hated so many bodies mashed together in one place and Bill and Stan had decided to fucking disappear on him. Just his luck, he was alone at a frat party locked in a bathroom because he was scared. Eddie Kaspbrak, eighteen years of age was having an almost anxiety attack in a bathroom because he was alone at a party.

“Open up! Please I’m going to wet my pants and that’s not going to be pretty!” A voice shouted from the other side of the door. Eddie steeled himself and opened the door to the stranger.

“An angel!” The boy shrieked before going to piss, Eddie hadn’t even left the bathroom. He finished with an obnoxious ‘aaah’ as Eddie floated outside the doorway. He really wanted the bathroom back. The boy walked out, Eddie finally getting a good look at him. He was tall, like nearly a foot taller than Eddie maybe. Dark curly hair framed his face and fell just below his chin. He had a collection of freckles covering his nose as well as a pair of glasses that slightly magnified his blue eyes. Eddie gulped, he was probably the prettiest boy he’d seen on campus. Eddie looked away, hoping the other hadn’t caught him staring.

“Thank you for letting me use the bathroom. Now I must find my damsel and save her” the taller boy said in an English accent before winking at Eddie and leaving.

“There you are!” He heard his friends voice from down the hallway.

“I can’t believe you assholes left me alone at a frat party” Eddie glared at the pair of them.

“You’re fine and you’re not dead, don’t be dramatic Eddie” Stan said bluntly, Eddie just rolled his eyes.

“I’m going to get home now anyway” Eddie said, heading for the stairs. He really wanted out of this stuffy, too dark house. His asthma may have been something his mom made up but anxiety still raked Eddie’s body and he couldn’t take more of how closed up he felt.

“Eddie, are you sure? It’s like a twenty minute walk” Bill pointed out but Eddie shrugged.

“I’m fine Bill, I’ll see you both later. Have fun” Eddie mocked a grin and finally left the party. He passed drunken people on the steps and finally got far enough away the music died out. Eddie really wasn’t cut out for parties, he came to college to be a nurse - not to be sociable.

~

Eddie had also agreed to find a job because he couldn’t live off his moms handouts anymore. Not that she gave him much anyway, she’d barely spoken to him because Eddie decided to move across the country to go to college rather than stayed at the community college near her. Truthfully, Eddie was thankful to be out of her grasp. She manipulated and lied to him for most of his young life so Eddie felt nothing but relief as he drove away from home after his graduation. Eddie worked in the small obscure coffee shop just off of campus, meaning the indie kids from college all flocked here. Eddie hates coffee but the hourly rate was good and his manager was flexible with hours so he couldn’t complain. “Hi welcome to Moretti’s, what would you like today?” Eddie said without looking up, poor customer service but it was nearing the end of his shift and he didn’t really care right now. The frat party had tired him out.

“Can I uh- do you do vanilla latte’s?” A familiar voice asked and Eddie looked up to see the same boy from the bathroom last night. He had sunglasses on rather than his actual glasses and he donned a large denim jacket with various badges sewn on and small pins.

“Yes, would you like a small, medium or large?” Eddie asked in his cheeriest voice.

“I’ll get a large and a small americano please. Both to take away” the taller boy grinned at him and Eddie rung them through the cash register and got to making the drinks.

“Hey, you were at that frat party last night, weren’t you?” The guy asked and Eddie really wished he wouldn’t make conversation.

“Yeah, I left early though” Eddie said, placing one of the cups on the counter and getting to the other.

“Shame, it got pretty crazy after midnight” the guy laughed and it would be contagious if Eddie wasn’t really tired.

“And your americano, have a lovely day” Eddie said, passing the other drink to the guy.

“Thank you,” the the guys head tilted down to Eddie’s chest then back up again, “Eds.”.

“My names not Eds” Eddie said and the guy shrugged, grinning.

“I’m Richie by the way, I’ll see you around” Richie left with his drinks and Eddie groaned. The kid was arrogant and annoying but he was still damn attractive and Eddie hadn’t found anyone remotely worth his time on this campus. Eddie noted a blue purple and pink badge on the boys left shoulder, bisexual pride flag. Eddie had his own rainbow flag pinned to his backpack. He has bought Stan an asexual pride badge and Bill a pansexual pride flag so they could all match. The others had laughed at him but Eddie still thought it was cute.

“Hiya Eddie, you can get home now” Emma said, taking the cash register card.

“Thank you so much, I’ll see you Tuesday” Eddie pulled off his apron, clocking out and grabbing his shit from his locker. It wasn’t cold yet but Eddie still needed his bomber jacket, it was a rose pink one. His mom would’ve turned her nose up at it, saying he looked like a girly boy. Eddie adored it so much he has already replaced it once with the same one. He walked slowly back to his dorm.

“Afternoon Eddie, how was work?” Bill asked from his bed, book between his hands.

“Good, slow. I’m happy to be back” Eddie told him, placing his jacket on the back of his desk chair. Their dorm room was neat, mainly because Eddie liked everything clean and also because they were best friends with Stan and Stan refused to step foot in their room if it was messy.

“There’s a football game tomorrow, come with me and Stan? We’re meeting my friend Beverly there” Bill looked at Eddie, Eddie knew he wasn’t getting out of it.

“Fine, why do I keep letting you drag me to social situations?” Eddie whined but Bill just laughed at him.

“I’m going to take a shower” Eddie told him and then went into their small shared bathroom.

~

It was much cooler tonight than recently, Eddie pulled his jacket around his front. They were waiting outside the football grounds for Beverly. Bill waved at a young girl heading towards them, she was petite with short curly ginger hair. She was gorgeous, Eddie could admit. She was also accompanied by tall guy who now went by Richie.

“Oh my god, coffee shop Eds” Richie announced and Eddie rolled his eyes at the gorgeous boy, not gorgeous, don’t think that.

“Hi Richie” he said, smirking at him. The rest of the group looked at the pair in confusion.

“Are you going to introduce me Richard?” Beverly said.

“Oh yeah, Bev this is coffee shop slash frat party Eddie. We’ve met twice and I’m already head over heels for him” Richie slung his arm around Eddie’s shoulder and Eddie wriggled underneath him.

“Hi Eddie, I’m his unfortunate best friend” Bev giggled, holding out her hand for him to shake.

“Pleasantries over, can we head to our seats?” Stan said, ever the blunt one.

“Of course we can Stanley” Bev said, walking ahead with Bill and Stan so Eddie was stuck with Richie, who still had his arm around Eddie.

“Do you usually touch people you’ve only just met?” Eddie asked, looking up at Richie.

“Only the ones as cute as you Eds” Richie grinned, his curls bounced as they walked into the grounds. It was fucking huge and packed and Eddie suddenly felt an overwhelming wave of anxiety. Bill looked at him for a brief second, a look of concern edging into his face. Eddie nodded quickly, trying to reassure him. The crowd was already hyped, loud noise hit him from everyday direction as they took their seats. Richie stayed next to him, with Bill on his left.

“You okay Eds?” Richie’s lips were against his ear and it sent a shiver down Eddie’s spine.

“Yeah just not very good with crowds” Eddie admitted, unsure as to why. He just felt comfortable telling Richie this.

“If ya need to bail, just tell me” Richie said in his ear again and Eddie turned to see Richie grinning sincerely at him.

“You barely know me, I could be a fucking weirdo” Eddie whispered back, smirking at him.

“I am a fucking weirdo” Richie laughed loudly, easing Eddie’s anxiety.

“Do you know anyone on the team?” Eddie asked, desperate to keep the conversation going. Something about Richie both infuriated and excited Eddie. He was contagious.

“I know Mikey, he’s a fucking legend! And Bev is good friends with Benny boy” Richie said, grabbing Bev’s attention.

“Ben’s one of my best friends, other than Richie of course, you’ll love him” Bev said, as if Eddie was going to make their acquaintance sometime soon. The game started and the grounds roared, Eddie shaken to his feet as he cheered with the others. Richie grabbed his arms, waving them wildly. Eddie laughed, wriggling away from Richie’s grasp.

“Don’t fight it Eddie Spaghetti” Richie said in his ear again, laugh making Eddie shiver.

“Another nickname I don’t want” Eddie replied, lifting his head slightly to look at Richie. Richie had let his arms go and was now looking down at Eddie with a soft grin.

“You love ‘em Eds” Richie replied, only to have his attention taken by a cheer in the stadium. They scored apparently. Eddie cheered with the others, completely unaware of the rules of the game. The game went on, most of Eddie and Richie spent bickering fondly with each other. When the grounds started to filter out after a win, Bill pulled Eddie back.

“You two seem like you’re getting on” Bill said, playful smirk on his lips. “Be quiet Bill” Eddie shoved him gently and Bill laughed at him.

“We’re going to wait for Mike and Ben then get some food, we’d love you three to join?” Bev asked, she actually sounded hopeful.

“My dear Eddie Spaghetti wouldn’t miss out on pizza with me” Richie joked, fluttering his eyelashes. Eddie flicked his arm.

“We’d love to join” Stan said and it was decided. Mike and Ben came out about ten minutes later, Richie whooping and cheering.

“Let’s hear it for the big boys! Fucking brilliant game guys!” Richie clapped them both on the back.

“Richie you don’t know how to play football” the dark skinned boy replied, he was handsome. Strong features and a cheeky grin.

“Besides the point Mike my man, you both scored so I take that as a good thing” Richie was grinning, he looked gorgeous under the pale floodlights. Eddie really needed to stop that. They all walked to the pizza place, it was just off campus and it smelt like fresh dough and garlic when they walked in. Eddie sat on the table on the end, across from Bill. Richie took the only seat next to him. Eddie couldn’t seem to shake Richie off. The conversation flowed easy between them, talking about their courses, interests etc.

“Eddie what do you want to be when you’re older?” Ben asked, he was a lovely boy with just as strong features as Mike but an overall softness to him.

“A paediatric nurse” Eddie told him, smiling slightly. Ever since he’d been little he’d wanted to help people, even after his mothers lies were revealed he wanted to carry on and be a nurse. It was important to him.

“That’s so cute Eds wow” Richie genuinely looked shocked, his blue eyes watching Eddie carefully.

“And you Richie, what do you want to do?” Eddie asked and Richie thought for a moment, it was one of the first times since Eddie had met him he’d been quiet.

“I want to be a DJ, get my face on the fucking TV” Richie said, throwing his arm up. Eddie should’ve guessed.

“You do love being centre of attention” Bev mocked but her voice had a fondness to it that Eddie realised only belonged to Richie. That’s when Eddie’s phone vibrated on that table and ‘Mom’ flashed up in big white letters. Bill saw it first, frowning. Bill had been the only one Eddie opened up to about his issues with his mom. But he knew if he didn’t answer this she’d be calling the cops in seconds.

“Sorry guys,” Eddie said and took his phone to the restroom, “hey Mom!”. He tried to sound chirpy but even he could hear the annoyance in his voice.

“Good evening Eddie, I just wanted to call to check you were okay?” His mom sounded tired, should Eddie be worried?

“I’m good, I’m just out for food with friends at the moment though” Eddie attempted to get rid of her.

“Be safe Eddie, you know how many germs public restaurants contain. It can’t be safe” she started her usual dribble and Eddie half paid attention.

”Our foods coming, I’ve got to go. Bye love you mom” Eddie said, hanging up and leaning against the sink.

“Your mom? Is she hot?” Richie said from the doorway, Eddie groaned.

“Jesus Richie, my mom is not hot” he snapped back, feeling like an idiot afterwards, “sorry, she’s just- well it’s a long story. Why are you following me into the toilet?”. Richie grinned at this.

“Fucking foods here Eds, didn’t want my boy to starve” Richie held open the door for Eddie, who could embarrassingly pass under his outstretched arm.

“People need to stop growing” Eddie said under his breath.

“Maybe you should start” Richie whispered in his ear and cackled as he sat down. Eddie flipped him off playfully, tucking into his pizza. He hadn’t realised how hungry he was.

“Can I try some?” Richie asked about five minutes later and Eddie held out a piece for Richie to take. Instead, he decided to just take a large bite from where it dangled in Eddie’s hand.

“Hmmm, good choice Eds. ‘M gonna need you around a lot more” Richie said with his mouth full, Eddie would be repulsed if he wasn’t already so fucking enamoured by this boy. He dropped the rest of the pizza onto Richie’s plate and stole one of Richie’s garlic dough balls, popping it in his mouth with a wink.

“You should be happy with that, Eddie never eats off of anyone’s plates” Stan chimed in, a teasing grin Eddie could just wipe off. Bill snickered, was Eddie that obvious to his best friends?

“I promise you Eds, I wash my hands at least once a week” Richie joked, waving a hand in the air.

“You’re so gross but those dough balls are fabulous” Eddie said and Richie pushed them towards him.

“Help yourself sweetheart” Richie winked, Eddie almost fell out of his seat at the pet name.

“And you should be thankful for that Eddie, Richie never fucking shares food” Bev spoke up, earning a glare from Richie. Both of the boys had blushes covering their cheeks as they listened in on their friends conversation. But Eddie still had two more of Richie’s dough balls and Eddie still let Richie have another slice of his pizza, from his plate.

~

Eddie just wanted to study in peace and finally get this damn essay finished but with Bill and Stan having a heated argument over some dumb cartoon, Eddie wasn’t getting any work done. He finally sighed loudly, grabbed his shit and made a motion that he was leaving before slamming the door behind him. Eddie adored his best friends, he really did. But when he had a paper due and they were proving to be a constant distraction, he saw it better to be without them. He arrived at the library, basking in the silence he’d needed all day. He didn’t even like the library that much, it smelt dusty and often made him uncomfortable but he needed the quiet time. Broadening his friendship group out to more than two people also consisted of him acquiring a social life. Which he wasn’t complaining about but with classes, all his work and a job it was hard to fit everything into one week. Eddie ordered his notes and plugged his headphones in to his phone, allowing quiet background music to help him focus. About half an hour later, Eddie was satisfied his paper was of a standard that could scrape a pass and he leaned back in his chair. His back ached from hunching over notes. Collecting his things and turning his music up, he left the library. He felt lighter knowing his work was done and he could binge watch whatever shitty documentary he could find on Netflix tonight and not have to worry about impending doom of failing a class, perfect.

“What’cha listening to Eds?” A familiar voice rang over his music and Eddie pulled out one of his earbuds.

“Hello Tozier,” Eddie clipped back but he couldn’t hide the smile creeping onto his face, “are you ever actually in class?”

“I’m a free spirit darling, riding the wave of inevitability” Richie dances ahead of him, swinging his hips. He was also carrying a large guitar case on his back. Richie took Music Tech, Eddie had found that out at the pizza place. Bev had also mentioned Richie wrote and played music.

“What a cliche fucking attitude to have” Eddie laughed at him and Richie fake pouted, his pink lips looked so- kissable. Eddie shook himself out of his thoughts. He’d known Richie for less than a fucking week and he was already fantasising about kissing him, he needed to get a grip. Or get laid.

“There is nothing cliche about me Eddie Spaghetti” Richie said as they reached his dorm block. Richie waved as he left, goofy smile taking up most of his face. Eddie loved it. He practically skipped the rest of the way to his dorm.

“What’s got you grinning like an idiot?” Bill said from his bed, where Stan sat up against the headboard watching Eddie.

“Finished my essay” Eddie lied and Bill scoffed.

“Fuck off Eddie, was it Richie?” Stan asked and Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Bev said he hasn’t stopped talking about you since we met at the football game” Bill said, lazily sitting up on his elbows. Bill spoke slowly, probably because of the stutter he used to have when he was a kid but grew out of - or so he told Eddie and Stan.

“Bev’s a shit stirrer then, I’ve got work so I’ll see you later” Eddie replaced his papers with his work uniform and started the walk across campus. It was only fifteen minutes or so, Eddie taking in the view. It was a busy Friday, everyone rushing to class or idly chatting to each other. Eddie loved college, he thought he’d be overwhelmed and completely out of his comfort zone but he truly embraced college. Emma was still working, it was always busy on Fridays. He clocked in quickly and started to help make drinks. As Emma served and he made drinks, they bantered around. She was a lovely young girl with thick dreadlocks, her uniform always slightly creased but her quick humour and intelligence made Eddie love her.

“Welcome to Moretti’s, what can I get for you today?” Emma asked, her ever polite customer service voice on.

“A small americano and your partner behind you” Richie said and Eddie turned to him.

“Good afternoon Richie” Eddie said, making Richie’s drink.

“We gotta stop meeting like this Eds, your pretty face just keeps pulling me in” Richie leant against the counter. Emma’s eyes flicked between the pair, smirk playing over her face.

“Be quiet Richard” Eddie clipped back, passing him his drink. Richie dug out some change.

“It’s on the house, I haven’t seen Eddie smile like that since I’ve known him” Emma said and Eddie could’ve strangled her, the smug look on Richie’s face was priceless.

“Thank you but I insist” Richie said, placing the exact change by Emma.

“I’ll see you tonight Eds, the others have mentioned the music thing?” Richie questioned and judging by the look on Eddie’s face he had no idea.

“Well I’m sort of in a band part time and I wanted you all there to see us play. It’s lowkey but I really hope you’ll come” Richie sounded sincere for once. Eddie smiled softly.

“Of course I’ll come, just text me time and where” Eddie said and Richie grinned. “

Bye bye Eds!” Richie called.

“Don’t call me that!” Was an automatic response. Emma looked at Eddie for a second before laughing.

“How long have you known that kid?” She asked, watching Eddie.

“Like maybe a week or so” Eddie fidgeted, suddenly embarrassed.

“You two are like head over heels for each other already that’s fucking sweet” she said, jostling Eddie’s arm. Eddie flipped her off discretely and she went back to serving.

~

Bill, Stan and Eddie turned up at the place Richie had texted them, hearing the music from outside. Eddie followed the other two, worry boiling in his stomach as he saw a crowd of people that filled the room. Eddie spotted Bev’s fiery hair and the three pushed their way towards her. Eddie gripped onto Bill’s arm tightly and Bill reassured him silently. Bev was with Mike and Ben just off from the stage, it was less crowded here.

“You guys made it! Rich is going to be so happy, he’s on in five” Bev grinned, hugging them all in turn. Ben and Mike stopped their conversation to say hello’s and Eddie motioned getting a drink. He got a three lemonade’s, knowing full well one of them would have something to put in there. And Eddie was right, Bev made him take two big gulps and she filled his glass with vodka. Eddie wasn’t a massive drinker but he knew a little bit wasn’t too harmful.

“And now we welcome back to our little stage, Disaster Days!” The announcer called, scurrying off stage to be replaced by a grinning Richie. He had a yellow and black striped t shirt on with skinny jeans that’s were ridiculously tight and black vans adorned his feet.

“Good evening you beautiful lot! We’re Disaster Days and here’s out first fucking song! Let’s go!” Richie shouted and started to play a song Eddie didn’t recognise. Richie had a gorgeous voice, it was just deep and raspy and sometimes shouty but Eddie loved it. Richie went wild on stage, curls thrashing and his guitar swinging. He looked truly in his element. Richie looked over to where they were all standing, waving wildly. They all waved back, Richie grinned so hard he missed a line. Eddie chuckled at this but no one in the room seemed to bother. Everyone looked like they were really enjoying Richie’s band.

“Now we’re gonna slow it down a little here. This is one of my fucking faves so listen properly dudes” Richie said, pulling away from the mic slightly and taking a deep breath. He strummed the first chord, a song Eddie vaguely recognised filled the room. This is when Richie’s vocals sounded raw, when he was exposed by a fucking emotional song.

“ _You’re so fucking special, I wish I was special_ ” Richie sang, eyes closed and head titled against the microphone slightly. He was lit up by the stage lights and Eddie watched with a complete look of awe in his eyes.

“ _But I’m a creep, I’m a weirdo_ ,” Richie’s blue eyes opened, scanning the room’ “ _what the hell am I doing here?_ ”. Richie eyes fell to Eddie’s.

“ _I don’t belong here, I don’t belong here_ ” Richie finished singing, eyes burning a hole into Eddie’s. The crowd were silent for a millisecond before they erupted into applause. Richie immediately reverted back to his cocky persona and bowed extravagantly. But Eddie had seen the vulnerability in Richie’s face as he sang and he wasn’t getting rid of that look anytime soon.

~

They somehow ended up at another frat party and Eddie somehow ended having a little bit more to drink that he usually did. He was leant against Mike, who was attempting to hold Eddie up as Eddie laughed at Bev dancing. Eddie twirled his hips under Bev’s instruction, lazily joining her and taking her hand. They danced together in the kitchen, the pair of them laughing stupidly.

“Nice to see whose taken my dance partner” Richie said as he entered the room, Eddie looked up and went to say something but it died on his lips. There was a young girl on Richie’s right arm. And she was gorgeous. Richie also looked very disheveled, Eddie felt something tug at his tummy. Eddie missed the questioning look that Bev was giving Richie and this girl because he turned around to stand by Mike and Stan again.

“I think I need to pee” Eddie said and Stan watched him leave the room, knowing Eddie definitely didn’t need the toilet, Stan followed him.

“Eddie, Eddie wait” Stan said and Eddie stopped in the hallway. He turned around slowly, biting at his bottom lip.

“What’s up?” Stan asked but Eddie shook his head.

“Please just give me a minute and I promise you I’ll be okay” Eddie said, pleading with Stan. He just wanted to be left alone for a second. Stan looked hesitant but he agreed, going back to where he came from. Eddie found the bathroom, luckily it was empty. Sitting on the toilet seat, he didn’t worry about germs. He couldn’t dull the thick jealously he was feeling. He felt pathetic, Richie wasn’t his. Richie probably didn’t even have feelings for Eddie. They hadn’t even been friends that long, Eddie was just a fucking loser. Someone pays him a little bit of attention and he’s married them with ten kids and four dogs.

“Pathetic” Eddie said to himself, standing up and walking towards the sink. He washed his face, the cool water feeling good on his skin. Leaving the bathroom, he felt a little bit better. But then he had to find his friends again, not in the kitchen, not in the garden. So he checked the large lounge area and saw Richie by the far corner, the girl attached to his lips. Eddie felt the familiar boil but this time it was so intense he felt choked up. Richie was kissing her back, slow and gentle. But his blue eyes were wide open and focused somewhere else. So Eddie left, through the front door and pass the lawn littered with drunk teenagers. All the way back to his fucking dorm room. The others would probably wonder where he was, Eddie didn’t care. He wanted to go to bed and never see Richie Tozier again.

~

Eddie went all of Sunday and Monday without seeing Richie, without seeing anyone except Bill actually.

“Why are you avoiding everyone?” Bill asked, barely looking up from his book.

“I’m not avoiding anyone Bill” Eddie replied curtly.

“It can’t be Bev, or me, or Stan. Mike and Ben are innocent too, so that leaves Richie’” Bill said and he finally put his book down to look at Eddie, “am I right at least?”. Eddie nodded but he had no desire to explain why. Bill would think he was a weirdo.

“Are you jealous of that girl at the party? Stan told me you left them pretty quick after Richie turned up with her and you basically fucking disappeared,” Bill took a deep breath, “which by the way was an asshole move. We were all terrified when we couldn’t find you”.

“I’m sorry I left it was immature of me, I should’ve at least told someone. And yes, I was jealous. I saw them kissing and just bolted. Which is pathetic because I barely know him Billy” Eddie replied honestly.

“It’s okay Eds, you two are practically attached whenever you’re near each other. It’s like you’ve been friends for years. Maybe you should just talk to him about it?” Bill asked and Eddie shook his head.

“I have no right to, Richie’s his own person” Eddie finished, signalling the end of the conversation. Bill sighed, closing his book and grabbing his coat.

“You’re coming to meet the others with me, just don’t talk to Richie. I’m not letting you hole yourself up in here” Bill said, grabbing his and Eddie’s jackets from the hooks. Eddie sighed, pulling on his jacket and following Bill out the door. He had no idea where they were going, Eddie just slowly walked along. He scuffed his pastel vans against the floor in annoyance. He really didn’t want to see the others.

“C’mon Eddie, we’re already five minutes late” Bill urged and then Eddie picked up his pace. They finally arrived at an old diner, Bill holding the door open for him.

“Eddie! We missed you!” He heard Bev shout and looked up to see her grinning at him.

“It’s only been two days” Eddie replied with a smile.

“It’s not the same without you” Mike added, Eddie looked at him softly. He then looked over to Richie, who was avoiding eye contact. Eddie decided against saying anything, taking the seat furthest away from Richie in the booth.

“We were going to order milkshakes and fries, are you hungry?” Bev asked him and Bill and they both nodded. The first half of the evening was fine, everyone spoke and they all updated each other in their days. But Eddie felt tense and uninvolved, refusing to look at Richie.

“I should get going, I’ll see you guys later on!” Eddie said, faking a cheerful voice.

“Why are you leaving so early?” It was the first time Richie had said anything to him all night and it lacked any of his usual cockiness.

“I have a class tomorrow morning” Eddie replied, finally looking at Richie. He was leant against the booth, arm dangling and eyes cool. Eddie resented the feeling his stomach.

“Never stopped you before” Richie was challenging him, trying to get him to tell the truth.

“Leave him alone Richie” Eddie heard Stan’s voice say and everyone went quiet.

“I’m just fucking asking, Eds has barely been around these last few days and now he’s running off” Richie replied, keeping his voice trained.

“Don’t call me that!” Unlike Richie, Eddie couldn’t keep his voice neutral. He stood up abruptly, put a some money on the table to cover his food and left without another word.

“You’re an ass” he heard someone say, not registering it properly. It was more than obvious Richie didn’t care about him and Eddie was working himself up over nothing. Eddie needed to chill out and he knew the perfect place.

~

Eddie wasn’t tipsy, he was fucking drunk. He wasn’t actually entirely sure where he’d ended up but he was happy and getting the attention he craved. Guys were obviously flirting with him and Eddie was flirting back, allowing his drunk mind to take control.

“You’re really fucking cute” a guy said, watching Eddie from dark eyes. Eddie liked blue eyes the best. Eddie smirked and the guy leaned towards him, Eddie pulled back quickly.

“I thought you-“ the guy started, grinning before leaning back in.

“No- no that’s not why I’m-“ Eddie was cut off by lips on his own and he pushed the guy away with as much force as he could muster.

“What the fu-“

“I think he made it fucking clear he didn’t want you to kiss him” Eddie watched as Richie held a large hand against the guys chest.

“Now hurry the fuck along and let me take my friend home” Richie said and the guy left, taking one last angry look at Richie.

“Why are you here?” Eddie questioned as Richie led him out. Where even was here? Richie didn’t answer, just used his body as a support for Eddie and walked in silence.

“Richie,” Eddie said again but there was no answer, “answer me!”. Eddie stopped, glaring up at the taller boy.

“You were angry so I followed you but I didn’t know what to say so I left. I couldn’t find you for an hour, I searched all over campus. I didn’t think you’d be there” Richie shrugged after his speech, acting as if it was nothing.

“You’re an asshole you know that?” Eddie said, stumbling forward and taking the lead. He wanted his bed.

“I don’t actually know what I’ve fucking done” Richie said, frustration evident.

“It’s nothing, please can you just get me home?” Eddie whined and Richie helped him all the way back to his dorm. Bill took over from there, thanking Richie profusely.

“He’s never like this,” Eddie heard Bill say to Richie, “he’s usually so uptight and I just- I’m not sure what’s going on with him. Thank you for bringing him back”.

“It’s okay, just uh- text me in the morning that he’s okay” Richie said awkwardly before they bid their goodbyes and Bill shut their dorm door. Eddie pretended to be asleep, not wanting a conversation with Bill right now.

~

Eddie actually turned up to his nine am lecture, despite feeling like shit. His entire body ached, his head even worse. But he sat through the two hour seminar, took notes and left at eleven.

“Hey” he heard a quiet voice say, he turned to see Richie leaning against a wall.

“Um- what are you doing here?” Eddie asked, moving out of the doorway towards Richie.

“Are you sober enough to take a walk with me?” Richie asked and Eddie nodded, following after the taller boy. He wasn’t sure where he was being taken but he followed anyway. Finally they reached a small creak, a bench next to it that overlooked the water. It was just outside of campus and there were no students in sight. Eddie followed suit when Richie sat in the bench, both boys quiet. It was fucking awkward. Crack a joke Tozier, Eddie begged in his mind.

“I don’t know why you’re pissed at me but at this point I don’t really give a shit. We’re friends, we have mutual friends and this is fucking shit. Let’s please just put whatever it is behind us so I can go back to teasing the shit out of you” Richie attempted to make a joke again, Eddie laughed softly.

“I wasn’t pissed at you. It was- it was my mom” this was only a half lie.

“Parents are shit, that’s why we move away to make a better life for ourselves” Richie said casually, Eddie looked at him briefly. Richie was worrying at his bottom lip and Eddie so desperately wanted to kiss it. But no, he couldn’t think like that. They were going to be friends. Just fucking bro dudes.

“We can put this all behind us on one condition” Eddie smirked, Richie looked at his with one eyebrow raised.

“And what might that be?” Richie grinned.

“You strip down to your underwear and run into that creak, and that’s a dare” Eddie knew Richie never backed down from a dare.

“You’re an asshole Eds” Richie said, but his large smile told another story. Richie started to strip, throwing his t shirt at Eddie’s head. He finally got down to just his underwear and ran into the cold creak. Eddie laughed loudly, pulling out his phone and taking a picture of Richie grinning at him from the water.

“It’s fucking freezing Eddie, can I get out now?” Richie begged and Eddie nodded, still laughing at him. Richie dried off, putting his clothes back on.

“The others will love it when I tell them you had me strip for you” Richie winked, throwing an arm around Eddie’s shoulder.

“They’d never believe you” Eddie grinned up at Richie. He was haloed by the soft sun, black curls striking against the light. Blue eyes dazzled Eddie. God, he really was fucking beautiful until he opened his mouth and cracked a joke.

~

Their dynamic soon went back to normal, their friends thankful. Eddie kept up on his classes and homework, whilst maintaining a job and a balanced social life. Life was good for Eddie, however his feelings for Richie were getting stronger everyday they spent together. Eddie was in his dorm room alone, Bill had a lecture. There was a knock on the door and Eddie got up from where he was working to answer it. Richie stood in the doorway, hands in his jacket pockets.

“Everyone else is busy so I came to bother you” Richie grinned and then his eyes fell to Eddie’s legs. Eddie was sporting his favourite red shorts, they were a couple of years old so they were- well they were short shorts.

“You better come in then” Eddie hadn’t noticed Richie staring at his legs, so he turned around and let him in. He bent over to pick up some of the mess on the floor. Bill hadn’t tidied before he left this morning.

“Jesus Eds, those are some shorts” Richie said, humour attempting to lace his voice.

“Beep beep” Eddie said, throwing Bill’s jacket on his bed. He learned the phrase from Bev, who used it often to get Richie to be quiet when needed. The entire group had picked it up. Eddie missed Richie staring at him from his bed as he sorted the room out.

“Eds, you should see my dorm room. Stop fussing and watch some shit cartoon with me please” Richie grinned. Eddie left his tidying and found his laptop, opening up Netflix. Richie took the laptop from him, finding some shitty programme. They watched in silence for a while, Richie leaning his head on Eddie’s hip. Eddie looked down, Richie’s curls were tempting. He wanted to stroke his hands through them, feel them against his fingers. But he kept his hands in his lap and tried to focus on the programme.

“Jesus this is fucking boring” Richie yawned, looking up at Eddie. His head was practically in Eddie’s lap and Eddie felt himself tense, he really hoped Richie didn’t feel it.

“It was your choice asshole” Eddie poked his cheek, Richie blew a raspberry.

“You’re so gross” Eddie laughed at him. Richie was grinning beautifully, Eddie wanted to press his lips to his. Of course, Bill walked in. Richie barely moved, just tilted his head to acknowledge the noise.

“Oh hi Richie” Bill took in the sight before him, smiling to himself.

“Good afternoon Billy, how was your lecture?” Richie absentmindedly ran his finger down Eddie’s thigh and electric shot through his body.

“Boring but otherwise everything is great” Bill threw his bag down.

“I’m heading out to see Stan, I’ll see you both later” Bill said, leaving them alone again with a wave. Eddie wriggled underneath Richie, his body covered in goosebumps.

“Why do all our friends look at us like that?” Richie asked, sitting up and facing Eddie.

“Like what?”

“Don’t play dumb Eds, they’re always sharing looks like they’re in on something we’re not!” Richie said, waving his hands.

“I don’t know Rich, stop being dramatic” Eddie rolled his eyes, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. Bill looked at him like that because of his feelings for Richie but Eddie hadn’t realised he was catching on.

“Eds, can I ask you something?” Richie stared at him. Eddie fidgeted under his gaze.

“God Rich, what’s all this seriousness?” Eddie tried to joke but with a look from Richie he nodded.

“Why were you pissed with me last week? Bev made some comment about the girl at the party” Richie asked and Eddie shrank within himself.

“I was just being stupid” Eddie was blushing incredulously.

“Wait,” Richie was silent for a moment, “were you jealous?”. A smirk started to play on Richie’s lips.

“Don’t you dare” Eddie frowned, staring at his lap. He felt a strong hand in his jaw, lifting his head to look up.

“Eds, can I fucking kiss you?” Richie said and Eddie felt like the wind was knocked out of him, he nodded slowly and Richie leant forward. He was going torturously slow. But finally their lips met and Richie took the lead, kissing Eddie desperately. There was teeth and tongue and it was messy but Eddie melted under his touch.

“Been wanting to do that since I met your cute ass” Richie grinned and Eddie kissed his jaw.

“Should’ve done it sooner then” Eddie smiled. Richie kissed him lazily again, lying down and pulling Eddie with him. Eddie was straddling his hips and Richie’s large hands rested on his thighs.

“These fucking shorts” Richie said and Eddie bent down to kiss him, hands finally in those soft curls. He pulled slightly, causing Richie to moan into his mouth.

~

They sat with their friends, Richie close to Eddie as always. They had both decided to fuck with their friends a little bit more, they’d flirt until one of their friends cracked. Richie bet on Ben and Eddie on Bev, loser had to pay for dinner. They hadn’t officially started dating but they were, well- they were doing something. Richie face was practically buried in Eddie’s neck as his friends chatted aimlessly around him. Eddie tried to listen to the conversation but was distracted by Richie’s lips, which were currently kissing his neck inconspicuously. Eddie wriggled and Richie moved, grinning at Eddie as he replaced the contact with an arm over his shoulders. There wasn’t a time where they weren’t touching each other and Eddie was really fucking surprised none of the gang had noticed something was going on between them. Richie stole Eddie’s straw, taking a long sip from Eddie’s strawberry shake as he’d finished his own.

“Mmmm” Richie moaned obnoxiously but the heat still flushed over Eddie’s body at the noise. Especially with the eye contact Richie was giving him.

“Can you two quit eye fucking at the table?” Stan said and the two of them turned to stare at him.

“Like I don’t what kind of foreplay you two are into but I don’t need to see it” Stan said and the others were staring at him.

“Oh for fuck sakes Stan!” Richie shouted, throwing his arms up.

“I really thought I had it” Eddie grumbled, glaring at Stan.

“What’s going on?” Mike asked, eyes flickering between his friends.

“Richie and Eddie are- well they’re doing something” Stan pointed out and all the others stared at the pair.

“What are we supposed to do now? Split the bill? I can’t believe neither of us won!” Richie looked genuinely peeved, Eddie laughed at him.

“We had a bet to see who would crack first, I said Bev and Richie said Ben. Loser had to buy the other dinner” Eddie told the others and they all grinned.

“Glad you two finally got your shit together” Bill said and they all nodded respectively.

“Eddie’s really fucking cute but I don’t think he likes me” Bev imitated Richie’s voice.

“I really like him Billy, why am I being so pathetic?” Bill then imitated Eddie and both the boys blushed violently.

“Bill I’m going to end your life in your sleep” Eddie smiled at him, glare in his eyes.

“I should probably be worried that you’re being serious” Bill said, eyeing Eddie.

“Wait- why did you bet me?” Ben asked Richie.

“Because you’re a hopeless romantic Benny boy, you let me down” Richie feigned sadness and Ben just rolled his eyes. Their friends went back to their conversation and Richie laced his hand with Eddie’s on the table.

~

Eddie was straddling Richie’s hips again, their kisses heated. Richie gasped into Eddie’s mouth as he moved slightly.

“Eddie” it came in a breathless whisper and Eddie smirked, moving again. Richie just grabbed the other boys neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Then the door clicked and Richie audibly groaned at the loss of contact as Eddie moved to sit next to him. Bill looked between the pair and guilt flashed across his face.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-“ Bill started but Eddie cut him off.

“It’s your dorm room as well Bill, there’s no need to apologise” Eddie said and Richie nodded.

“We were just getting over to my place anyway,” Richie said and then shifted to whisper in Eddie’s ear, “roommates on a night shift”. Eddie blushed a cute shade of pink and they both got ready to walk to Richie’s dorm.

“Be safe!” Bill called as they left and Eddie flipped him off.

“You look so cute in that jacket Eds” Richie grinned, pulling Eddie’s hand towards his and intertwining their fingers.

“Richie?” Eddie said quietly, stopping slightly.

“Yes my love,” Richie’s tone was jovial but it changed when he saw Eddie’s face, “hey what’s wrong baby?”. His hands were on Eddie’s jawline.

“What are we?” Eddie asked, looking at Richie. Richie stroked a thumb across Eddie’s cheek, smiling down at him. He pulled him in to kiss his mouth, then nose, forehead and cheeks.

“Eds, if I ask you to be my boyfriend you aren’t going to run away are you?” Richie said and Eddie grinned.

“Of course not idiot” Eddie pressed his lips to Richie’s. Boyfriends sounded good.

“Eddie Kaspbrak is my boyfriend!” Richie shouted and Eddie blushed wildly. The few people that littered the grounds turned to stare at them. Eddie pushed Richie forward, making him walk towards his dorm room. Eddie watched Richie with a look of complete fond and as Richie turned to him he saw the look reciprocated. He felt his heart swell as his boyfriend danced around him. God Richie was an idiot, but he was his idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> wowee we love indulging ourselves in aged up losers au’s!! kudos and comments are always appreciated X


End file.
